Match Maker
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Hinata and Naruto are going out and they decide to help out Sakura, who got them together. Lee likes Sakura and Sakura likes Lee, but both are too afraid to say anything. So what does the couple do? Why set them up of course. LeeXSaku side: NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Match Maker**

**Summary: **Hinata and Naruto are going out and they decide to help out Sakura, who got them together. Lee likes Sakura and Sakura likes Lee, but both are too afraid to say anything. So what does the couple do? Why set them up of course and maybe video tape the whole thing. Please read 'My Immortal' after you read this story. We're having a competition to see whose is better. XD

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be dead and Naruto would be with either Sasuke or Itachi XD

**[A/N:] **Okay, my friend Nique, recently decided that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't get together and that KibaSaku would happen instead. However, I still think that Saukra is going to end up with Lee. We each wrote a fanfic for our pairing, mine is LeeSaku and hers is KibaSaku. Please read Nique's fanfic, My Immortal, and vote in our poll for which one you like more.

**Chapter 1 **

Hinata sat with Sakura at the park. The pink haired girl finally had a day off from the hospital and they were in one of Konoha's small parks, feeding birds.

"How are you and Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"We're good," Hinata smiled thinking of her boyfriend.

Two moths ago, Sakura had set them up on a date and put a barrier around the park where she had set up a picnic for them, preventing them from leaving. She had found out that Naruto had a crush on her and she had told Naruto that she had followed him around watching him because of her crush on him. Naruto had laughed and said, 'So you are weird!' which Sakura had hit him for later, then asked her out. Hinata had blushed and stuttered out an acceptance.

Sakura smiled, "That's nice, having a boyfriend."

Hinata blinked, then smirked, "Are you jealous?"

Sakura looked away, blushing. "NO!"

Hinata laughed. "What about Lee? I thought you liked him."

Sakura looked at her lap. "He hasn't asked me out. What if he doesn't like me anymore cause I turned him down so many times?"

Hinata smiled at her friend, knowing that was far from the truth. Lee was still obsessed with her, according to Naruto, and never stopped talking about her.

"Everyone else has someone," Sakura said. "You have Naruto, Ino and Choji are going out, Tenten and Neji. Even Tsunade is going out with Jiraiya, of all people!"

Hinata smiled. "Would you say yes if Lee asked you out?"

Sakura nodded.

Hinata smirked; she and Naruto would have A LOT of fun with this.

Naruto grinned at his bushy-eyed friend.

"I thought you were gonna ask Sakura-chan out," he said.

Lee frowned at him. "I was, but she doesn't even like me and I've asked her out so many times before and she kept saying no."

"Soooo? I asked her out a bunch of times until she hooked Hinata-chan and I up. She always said no, but I just kept asking." Naruto said, trying to cheer Lee up.

Lee frowned, "She only has eyes for Sasuke though…"

Naruto's face darkened, but Lee didn't notice. "Sasuke's gone, Lee and Sakura is over him."

Lee looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "Sooo, are you going to ask her out?"

"No," Lee said.

Naruto's mouth dropped. WHAT?! "What? Why?"

"Sakura will never really get over Sasuke," Lee said. "I will respect that and when she is ready, I will ask her out."

Naruto hit him, hard, hard enough to knock out the tai-justu expert.

He stood up and walked away, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

This was going to be a challenge. He grinned.

"I accept!" he yelled, pumping his arm in the air.

"We have to do something about Sakura,"

"We have to do something about Lee,"

Hinata and Naruto stopped and started laughing.

"Sakura is still going on about Lee then?" Naruto laughed.

"And Lee is still going on about Sakura," Hinata stated.

"Yup," Naruto sighed. "Lee doesn't want to ask Sakura out. He thinks she's still hooked on Sasuke."

"And Sakura thinks that Lee doesn't like her anymore," Hinata told him.

"We really need to do something about that," Naruto grinned. "Are you in?"

Hinata grinned right back, "Of course I am."

The two teens sat at Ichiraku Ramen plotting about Lee and Sakura. They had decided that their two friends NEEDED to get together; the question was, 'How?'

"We could stick them in a closet. Some chakra-draining seals would work wonders against Sakura's crazy super strength," Naruto said.

"No," Hinata shook her head. "Lee doesn't use chakra; he could still kick through the door."

Naruto frowned, "A blind date, then? Neither one is rude enough to just leave."

"That could work, but they would kill us afterwards," Hinata sighed, "Even though I'm the Hyuuga heiress."

"Your father would kill them," Naruto laughed. "You're safe. Me, however…"

Naruto sighed.

Hinata patted him on the head. "Don't worry, you'll survive."

Naruto glared at her, "Right."

"Why don't you guys just do the blind date, neither one would leave,"

The dark-haired girl and her blonde counterpart turned towards Shikamaru.

"Would that work?" Naruto asked.

"Besides you both dying afterwards, probably," Shikamaru yawned. "And since you guys have only come up with two ideas, that'll work the best."

They glared at him. "Thanks Shika…" Hinata muttered darkly.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura glared at her friend from across the room. How could she do this? What happened to the shy, innocent, cute Hinata that would never pull pranks?

A bright grin drew her attention, oh right. Naruto. And it was _all her fault! _

_Really, what was I thinking_? She thought.

Hinata had appeared at her door and told her that she had a date tonight, forced her into a new dress, done her hair, blindfolded her, and dragged her to the five-star restaurant.

Well, it was one way to take the phrase 'blind date.'

Sakura put on her best smile and turned to look at her date.

"Hello Lee-kun," she said sweetly.

Instead of his green spandex outfit, he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt…. With a green tie. Sakura smiled, it was so like Lee. Kinda like Naruto with orange.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Lee was blushing.

_Ah, so he doesn't want to be here either_. Sakura thought.

"Naruto forced you into it?" She asked.

"Yes. And Hinata forced you here as well?" Lee smiled.

"Of course,"

Then the waiter came.

Lee looked at Sakura from across the table. She was beautiful, and he was happy that she was there, despite anything that he had said, he was happy that she was there… Even Hinata forced her to come.

The waiter turned to him and asked him what he wanted.

"Oh, umm…" he looked at the menu and said the first thing that he saw. The waiter nodded and collected their menus.

"What have you been up to Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Ah, I've been working at the hospital mostly. Today I finally had off," Sakura said. "How about you?"

"I have been training with my team, going on missions. I can beat Neji when we spar sometimes," Lee said proudly.

Sakura smiled. "That's good. You're getting stronger Lee. So… umm… Tenten and Neji are going out now. What about you? Do you have a girl friend?" Sakura blushed.

Lee gulped. "Hehe, I wouldn't be here if I did."

Sakura sighed in relief. He wasn't taken; that was good. If he had been taken, Sakura would've been as heartbroken as when Sasuke left.

"What about you?" Lee said. "Do you have anyone? Are you st- ouch!"

Lee turned in his seat to glare at the blonde-haired boy smiling at him innocently. He was getting up when a small hand grabbed his arm.

With wide eyes, Lee turned to look at his 'date', who was holding him back.

"I'm not dating anyone, and I'm over Sasuke." Sakura smiled sadly.

Lee sat back down, shocked. "Oh."

They're food came, and they ate in silence.

Naruto glared at his black-haired friend.

"How could he say something so stupid?" he ranted.

Hinata smiled. "At least Sakura didn't leave."

"I should throw a kunai at him…" Naruto muttered. "It'll teach him to dodge."

Hinata laughed softly. "Are you going to eat?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Of course," he turned to look back at Sakura and Lee. "They better eat too, cause I'm paying to everything."

Hinata grinned, "You have money."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

Hinata's face went up in flames.

"NO!" half-screamed Naruto, "You're supposed to be use to this!"

Hinata blushed harder, "Shut up."

So Naruto leaned over and kissed her.

"Your food is getting cold dear."

"May I have the check please?" Lee asked.

The waiter shook his head, "Your friend over there is paying."

Lee looked at Naruto, who was gaping at the prices on the checks, and smirked.

"Sakura-chan," he said uncertainly. "I want to show you something."

Sakura blushed, "Okay."

They both stood and Lee wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders as they walked outside.

"When do you think that they'll figure out that we've been going out for the last two weeks?" Sakura asked, snuggling up against her boyfriend as they walked towards the forest.

"Whenever we decide to tell them," Lee smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Is there really something you want to show me?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Now that your trial period is over, I want to show you this," Lee covered her eyes. "Trust me." He added when Sakura tensed.

The pink-haired girl nodded and allowed the older ninja to lead her. Minutes passed before they stopped.

"Careful, don't step forward," Lee warned. Sakura nodded and Lee removed his hands.

Sakura gasped, she could see all of Konoha, but they weren't on the Hokage Mountain. In fact, she could see the Hokage Mountain, the five faces of the Hokages staring proudly across the village. She looked up and saw the stars. They seemed even brighter then usual surrounding the full moon.

Lee's arms wrapped around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded, "It's beautiful."

"You're more beautiful then any landscape," Lee said.

He turned Sakura around, "I'm going to kiss you."

He lent down and Sakura met him half-way. Their lips met.

Lee pulled Sakura against him, while the emerald-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Lee's neck.

And they kissed under the stars.

Naruto twitched.

"They tricked us?" he whispered harshly.

Hinata smiled, "I think it's sweet."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You would. You're a girl."

Pale eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Naruto gulped, "Uhhhh…"

Hinata slapped him and walked away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, following her. "Forgive me! Please! I'm sorry!"

Hinata smiled, which Naruto didn't see, and thought, _This is going to be fun, Naruto begging me for forgiveness. I wonder what I can make him do…_

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Hinata and Naruto are going out and they decide to help out Sakura, who got them together. Lee likes Sakura and Sakura likes Lee, but both are too afraid to say anything. So what does the couple do? Why set them up of course and maybe video tape the whole thing. Please read 'My Immortal' after you read this story. We're having a competition to see whose is better. XD

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be dead and Naruto would be with either Sasuke or Itachi XD

**[A/N:] **Okay, my friend Nique, recently decided that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't get together and that KibaSaku would happen instead. However, I still think that Saukra is going to end up with Lee. We each wrote a fanfic for our pairing, mine is LeeSaku and hers is KibaSaku. Please read Nique's fanfic, My Immortal, and vote in our poll for which one you like more.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura glared at her friend from across the room. How could she do this? What happened to the shy, innocent, cute Hinata that would never pull pranks?

A bright grin drew her attention, oh right. Naruto. And it was _all her fault! _

_Really, what was I thinking_? She thought.

Hinata had appeared at her door and told her that she had a date tonight, forced her into a new dress, done her hair, blindfolded her, and dragged her to the five-star restaurant.

Well, it was one way to take the phrase 'blind date.'

Sakura put on her best smile and turned to look at her date.

"Hello Lee-kun," she said sweetly.

Instead of his green spandex outfit, he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt…. With a green tie. Sakura smiled, it was so like Lee. Kinda like Naruto with orange.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Lee was blushing.

_Ah, so he doesn't want to be here either_. Sakura thought.

"Naruto forced you into it?" She asked.

"Yes. And Hinata forced you here as well?" Lee smiled.

"Of course,"

Then the waiter came.

Lee looked at Sakura from across the table. She was beautiful, and he was happy that she was there, despite anything that he had said, he was happy that she was there… Even Hinata forced her to come.

The waiter turned to him and asked him what he wanted.

"Oh, umm…" he looked at the menu and said the first thing that he saw. The waiter nodded and collected their menus.

"What have you been up to Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Ah, I've been working at the hospital mostly. Today I finally had off," Sakura said. "How about you?"

"I have been training with my team, going on missions. I can beat Neji when we spar sometimes," Lee said proudly.

Sakura smiled. "That's good. You're getting stronger Lee. So… umm… Tenten and Neji are going out now. What about you? Do you have a girl friend?" Sakura blushed.

Lee gulped. "Hehe, I wouldn't be here if I did."

Sakura sighed in relief. He wasn't taken; that was good. If he had been taken, Sakura would've been as heartbroken as when Sasuke left.

"What about you?" Lee said. "Do you have anyone? Are you st- ouch!"

Lee turned in his seat to glare at the blonde-haired boy smiling at him innocently. He was getting up when a small hand grabbed his arm.

With wide eyes, Lee turned to look at his 'date', who was holding him back.

"I'm not dating anyone, and I'm over Sasuke." Sakura smiled sadly.

Lee sat back down, shocked. "Oh."

They're food came, and they ate in silence.

Naruto glared at his black-haired friend.

"How could he say something so stupid?" he ranted.

Hinata smiled. "At least Sakura didn't leave."

"I should throw a kunai at him…" Naruto muttered. "It'll teach him to dodge."

Hinata laughed softly. "Are you going to eat?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Of course," he turned to look back at Sakura and Lee. "They better eat too, cause I'm paying to everything."

Hinata grinned, "You have money."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

Hinata's face went up in flames.

"NO!" half-screamed Naruto, "You're supposed to be use to this!"

Hinata blushed harder, "Shut up."

So Naruto leaned over and kissed her.

"Your food is getting cold dear."

"May I have the check please?" Lee asked.

The waiter shook his head, "Your friend over there is paying."

Lee looked at Naruto, who was gaping at the prices on the checks, and smirked.

"Sakura-chan," he said uncertainly. "I want to show you something."

Sakura blushed, "Okay."

They both stood and Lee wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders as they walked outside.

"When do you think that they'll figure out that we've been going out for the last two weeks?" Sakura asked, snuggling up against her boyfriend as they walked towards the forest.

"Whenever we decide to tell them," Lee smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Is there really something you want to show me?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Now that your trial period is over, I want to show you this," Lee covered her eyes. "Trust me." He added when Sakura tensed.

The pink-haired girl nodded and allowed the older ninja to lead her. Minutes passed before they stopped.

"Careful, don't step forward," Lee warned. Sakura nodded and Lee removed his hands.

Sakura gasped, she could see all of Konoha, but they weren't on the Hokage Mountain. In fact, she could see the Hokage Mountain, the five faces of the Hokages staring proudly across the village. She looked up and saw the stars. They seemed even brighter then usual surrounding the full moon.

Lee's arms wrapped around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded, "It's beautiful."

"You're more beautiful then any landscape," Lee said.

He turned Sakura around, "I'm going to kiss you."

He lent down and Sakura met him half-way. Their lips met.

Lee pulled Sakura against him, while the emerald-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Lee's neck.

And they kissed under the stars.

Naruto twitched.

"They tricked us?" he whispered harshly.

Hinata smiled, "I think it's sweet."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You would. You're a girl."

Pale eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Naruto gulped, "Uhhhh…"

Hinata slapped him and walked away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, following her. "Forgive me! Please! I'm sorry!"

Hinata smiled, which Naruto didn't see, and thought, _This is going to be fun, Naruto begging me for forgiveness. I wonder what I can make him do…_

**The End**

Don't forget to check out either mine or profile and vote for whose story you like more!

Profile for : .net/u/1697549/Mz_oreocookiez

Story, My Immortal: .net/s/5114395/1/My_Immortal

My profile: .net/u/1295641/Evelyn627


End file.
